Darkwing Duck VS Larryboy
' Darkwing Duck vs LarryBoy.PNG|ZDogg S Darkwing Duck VS Larryboy' is a what if Death Battle. It is the third episode of his first season. It features Darkwing Duck from the series of the same name, and Larry-Boy from Veggietales. Description Battle of the Batman parodys! Interlude Wiz: They say to always be yourself..... Boomstick: ....unless, you can be Batman! In that case, be Batman. Wiz: And there are few who follow that saying better than today's combatants. Boomstick: Darkwing Duck, the terror that flaps in the night.... Wiz: And Larryboy, the hero of Bumblyburg. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Darkwing Duck Wiz: St. Canard. A beautiful bustling metropolis. This city is known for it's scenic views, goverment agencies, and population.....of duck. Boomstick: But somewhere some villain schemes! A dasterdly lowlife bent on destroying the happy lives of these clueless water fowls. But their number's up! Wiz: For this city is protected by a hero. A masked vigilantee who fights for the safety of the city and to look good doing it. Boomstick: He is the terror that flaps in the night! He is spoiled milk in the back of the fridge, he.....is DARKWING DUCK! Wiz: But before he became Darkwing Duck, he was simply Drake Mallard. A simple kid who who was.... Boomstick: Weak, lame, nerdy, and all around pathetic to be honest. Wiz: However, he vastly admired the comics of the heroic Superpig. Boomstick: Young Drake loved how powerful and cool the hero was, and one day aspired to be a hero too, but he had to overcome his biggest problem. Self-confidence. Wiz: You see, Drake was a rather timid individual. But thanks to the advice and assistance of his time hopping future self, he gained a much needed confidence boost. Boomstick: Maybe TOO MUCH of a boost. Wiz: While saddened at his future self's lack of powers, he soon learned that it isn't powers that make the duck. It's their actions. Boomstick: And with the help of the future Darkwing, Drake managed to get Elvis and his thugs arrested. Wiz: He's not Elvis. Boomstick: Are you sure, he acts just like him. I knew rock and roll was evil! Wiz: From that day forth, Drake trained to be the duck he was destined to be. After years of work, he eventually became.......Darkwing Duck! Boomstick: While Darkwing Duck may not have any real powers, not even flight, even though he's a duck, he does have himself a few powerful gadgets and gizmos, perfect for fighting the criminals of St. Canard. Wiz: Darkwing Duck's preffered weapon of choice is the Gas Gun. A very versitile weapon that allows many forms of gas to be launched from it. Boomstick: Tear gas, knockout gas, smokescreens, this thing has it all. Wiz: Darkwing's Gas Gun not only fires various forms of gases, but it also has a built in grappeling hook, allowing for quick escapes and even dramatic enterances. Boomstick: I don't get how Darkwing manages to take out all these lowlifes. He's such an idiot. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, that's a common misconception. While Darkwing can make rash decisions because of his ego, he actually very intelligent. Boomstick: What!?! Wiz: Darkwing has studied various forms of martial arts and even has proved himself an expert detective on multiple occassions. Boomstick: Yeah, fine. I guess he's not as dumb as he looks. But Darkwing has taken many on many powerful enemies. Wiz: He has survived electrocution from Megavolt, taken shotguns to the face, and has even taken 7 bmbs blowing up in his hands at once. (TBC) Larryboy Fight Results Who do you think will win? Darkwing Duck Larryboy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Animal VS Vegetable Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Majora Moon